narutofanmakersfandomcom-20200215-history
Okita Soujirou
Okita Soujirou (宗次郎沖田, Sōjirō Okita) is a fanon character of the Naruto universe. He is a wanted missing-nin from Kirigakure, and is the primary antagonist in Achrones and Ahatake's Ghost of the Mist Arc. He is a member of the Spetsnaz S.E., under the service of Tenko Juusei. Appearance Okita carries the appearance of a young man with short, black hair (with a slight purplish tint) and onyx-colored eyes. He is recognized by the light blue gi and slightly darker blue hakama that reaches slightly under the knee. From there, greenish leg guards cover the rest. He also wears wrist guards on both hands. His sword is secured to his waist. The most notable trait about him is his constant smiling, giving off the impression that he is harmless. Personality Despite his status, Okita seems to prefer to express himself in an aura of cheerfulness. He is soft-spoken and polite to others, rarely known to become angry under any circumstances.Haunting FigureThe Smile of a Killer: Facing My FearOn My Level: Okita vs Ahatake His respect is even taken so far as in combat, where he will attempt small and friendly talk with his opponents during lulls in battle. He is one of the few characters that do not use foul language and taunts. He even has a high sense of honor and dignity, preferring to fight one-on-one and with fair play. To his closest companions, he is even known to tease a little. Despite his smiling face, it occasionally causes a reverse side-effect of having people fearing him - Akane Tenno, despite having only met him for the first time, feared his presence and claimed he was giving off "bad vibes".Haunting Figure However, in battle, Okita is known to be remorseless and ruthless, able to kill without indiscrimination or value for life.The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear Though he doesn't seem to take pleasure in taking other people's lives, he doesn't seem to mind doing so, either. Gruesome scenes such as a massive slaughter do not phase him in the least, as he will still wear his smiling expression. He has a genius intellect, and is quite manipulative, willing to twist words, actions, and events in order to complete his goals and/or objectives. He is capable of understanding human emotions, and doesn't hesitate to use them to his advantage when he has the chance.The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear His motives are just as mysterious as his positive personality and intimidating aura. At first glance, he seems to be a traveling wanderer visiting mostly between Kirigakure and Konohagakure. However, as his story progresses, it becomes more and more apparent that someone is directing him and acting as his "boss". This is later on confirmed in Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront!, when that boss makes his very same appearance to the Tenno.Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! In his final fight with Ahatake TennoPhoenix's Glory: Flaming Avenger, his emotions unconsciously swim to the surface as a result of Ahatake's refusal to see defeat; when his frustration grew, his other emotions were pulled along to the surface with it. He experienced visions of his past life that fully revealed his grief and torment. After his defeat, Okita's emotions become true and genuine as a result. Background Okita was born in the village of Kirigakure, which was at the time a hostile and brutal environment. At that time, Kirigakure's government had a corrupt line of officials and leaders who sought to expand their own power. Highly elite ninja became the thought police under the wing of many of these officials. Together, they were a merciless oppression on their people, using daily beatings, and even sometimes brutal public torture and executions, in order to rule the village by death and terror. It became so common that even the villagers thought of it as normal to have their homes ransacked. Okita himself had a hard and seemingly traumatizing life. His parents were very poor, barely paying their own taxes to the government, and having to live through life by stealing food and other supplies from local stores. At the age of five, they taught him how to successfully sneak in and take whatever was needed without getting caught by store owners. They narrowly escaped confrontation several times, by both the clerks and shinobi alike, even sustaining brutal attacks as punishment. At the age of eight, his father, feeling it necessary to have protection in case of a raid, decided to train Okita in the art of swordsmanship, mental and physical. He himself was a former Kiri captain, but had been discharged when he was falsely accused of killing another Kiri-nin. Thanks to step-by-step training, Okita was able to pick up on these skills quickly, and his swordsmanship skills became at adequate skill. For his success, he was given his own straight-bladed katana, which he dubbed "Mikomi". Finally, Kiri shinobi decided to select Okita's house as their new target. They attacked with swiftness and ruthlessness, storming inside. The parents, desperate to protect their son, grabbed makeshift weapons and attempted to fend them off, but they were outnumbered and outgunned. Okita could only hide and watch on as his parents were slaughtered in front of his very eyes. Then, his house was stripped bare of possessions and valuables, before the nin finally left. He had only been nine years old. After respectfully burying his parents, Okita went into a state of temporary depression and obsession. In public, he often kept his sword out, checking to see if any more ninja would attack him next. He often cried himself to sleep at night thinking of his parents, and was more irritable and antisocial, until finally when he was 14, when a decision was made to change his life forever. One day in the afternoon, Okita planned his own attack against the Kirigakure Black Ops building. With only his sword (and even some cases his bare hands), he slaughtered thirty eight Kirikagure ninja, including the Black Ops official himself. However, when his body was found, it had been hung on the wall, with multiple swords pinning him to the wall in a cross-like shape. Okita himself had escaped shortly after reinforcements had arrived, satisfied with his own personal victory over what he would call his mortal enemies. For the next three years, he would put himself through sessions of "therapy", self-warping his mind so that he would never have to suffer such grief again. Several times he would risk his own life and put himself at the brink of death. But, eventually, he would come to erase such hostile thoughts that gave off his kenki (offensive aura), and become what he is today. Synopsis Ghost of the Mist Arc *Haunting Figure *The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear *On My Level: Okita vs Ahatake *Intervention: The Hidden Tenno *Bloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! *Phoenix's Glory: Flaming Avenger Abilities His talents having displayed at an early age, Okita is inarguably an exceptionally powerful shinobi. His abilities, superhuman speed, and "swift-but-deadly" fighting style gives him the unofficial nickname of "Ghost of the Mist" (霧の中の幽霊, kiri no naka no yūrei). His lack of hesitation and emotions in combat (other than politeness) also attribute to his power, making him a deadly and formidable opponent to contend with. Combat Skill Having been taught by a former ANBU Captain, and shown a lot of potential in his past, Okita's combat experience is well above that of a novice. At the age of 14, he proved himself to be strong and intelligent, coordinating and staging a one-man attack on an ANBU operational base, as well as slaughtering thirty-eight shinobi (including the leader). He was able to fight on par with Ahatake Tenno and nearly defeat him (though the latter claims to have held back due to not having used his Cursed Seal).Haunting Figure. In their second encounter, with both the Curse Seal activated and hidden weights released from Ahatake's ankles, Okita was still able to hold his own against the Tenno until one of his arms were severely burned.On My Level: Okita vs Ahatake It has been implied that he is able to defeat at least three ANBU on his own simultaneously.Bloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai Kenjutsu Okita takes pride and specializes in the art of kenjutsu. His fighting style focuses on speed, accuracy, and precision rather than strength. His sword style is demanding and difficult, requiring large amounts of stamina for longer battles. His attacks are seemingly erratic and unpredictable, seeking to unbalance an opponent and overwhelm them.Haunting Figure With the help of his immense speed, his cutting strength can increase drastically, to the point where he is able to bifurcate two targets (Akane Tenno and an enormous Phoenix) consecutively.The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear It was also enough to cut through fire ninjutsu, and used twice to do so in Okita's second confrontation with Ahatake Tenno.On My Level: Okita vs Ahatake His style even allows the creation of kenjutsu techniques, a rarity in ninja combat.Haunting Figure Strong Mentality Having surpressed much of his negative emotions after his slaughter of the Kirikagure ANBU, Okita's cold and callous acts in combat show that he holds a strong mentality in combat. Attempts to mentally attack him is next to impossible, which results in immunity from killing intent and fear-inducing genjutsu. Even when he is seemingly being overwhelmed and/or threatened with death, he is still able to keep his calm demeanor and think rationally, while most others would become fearful or tense.Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! Stats Trivia *Okita is directly based off of the character Seta Sōjirō of Rurouni Kenshin, and inspired by the Naruto character Nagato. *Okita's portrait was originally designed for Naruto fanon character Shunsatsu, before the idea was ultimately scrapped. *Okita's theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hFvL7nfaNs&NR=1 Burn by Three Days Grace]. Quotes *(To Ahatake) "You're here to avenge your fallen comrades. To rip off my hands that are covered in their blood. Even when I look at your nostalgic face, it's too clear to me. Does it hurt, Tenno-sama... to know that I killed your comrades?" *(To Ahatake) "Please realize, Tenno-sama, my position in this world. I'm not part of the law of the villages that keep peace. My acts in the past have determined my fate long ago, the fate of a killer. I do not hold that sense of morality and humanity you do, and as such, I see simple imprisonment as worthless. The sins of one can only be purified by death." References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Missing-nin Category:Spetsnaz S.E. members